


Emotions

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [560]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: that sastiel au you did with the soulmates projecting emotions and feelings... do you think you could write a more SFW version of it, also? i really like the idea and would like to see the other parts of it. if not, that's okay. i just really want to read the emotional parts or even benefits of it while hunting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of Sensations (544)  
> Also I don't accept prompts on AO3, no matter what. PLEASE send them to my blog lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, leaving Cas in the Bunker while Cas grew used to the whole ‘human’ experience.

No matter what he was doing, sometimes a spike of emotion would run through him, he himself feeling what Sam was. Sometimes it would be happiness, sometimes a bit of frustration, sometimes a little bit of fear, but no matter what the emotion was, Cas would return his own feelings.

It became almost a game for them, emitting an emotion and having the other send one back.

Cas found comfort and joy with what he and Sam did, and he also though that this was their way of making up the time they lost when Sam couldn’t feel Cas’ emotions.

Cas enjoyed the emotions that he felt from Sam, knowing that Sam would be able to feel his own back, now that Cas was human.

_

It was about mid-day, and Sam and Dean had recently contacted Cas, saying that they would be back soon, with Cas physically feeling all the love that Sam was sending, and returning with his own, smiling the entire time.

He was making a sandwich when a sharp pain went through his body, and Cas cried out, bracing himself on the counter.

His heart raced a for a second, he thought that he was injured someone before he thought of Sam.

Cas started to concentrate, trying to focus on comfort and peace, trying to help relieve Sam of some of the pain he was feeling. Cas realized that Sam must have gotten hurt by the monster on the hunt, and he wished he was still an angel, so he could fly to Sam and heal the Winchester.

Sam, relax. Relax for me….

He could still feel the pain running through his body, but it was less intense.

After about 30 minutes, Cas pulled out the phone that Sam and Dean had given to him, and called Sam.

“Cas?” Sam answered with a grunt.

“Sam.” Cas said, settling down at a table, stilling feeling the pain that was running through Sam. “Are you at your hotel?” Cas asked.

“Almost. Dean’s gonna patch me up there.” Sam said, voice sounding pain. Cas felt as sorrow washed through him, his own feeling. He was upset that he couldn’t be there to help Sam, and even with feeling Sam’s pain, he felt his own pain, feeling so useless. “Cas.” Sam’s voice said, and Cas realized that Sam must be feeling what he was at the moment. “I’ll be OK.”

“I want to be there with you. I wish I was still an-”

“Cas. It’s OK. I’m still in one piece.” Sam said. “Just because you don’t have your angel mojo doesn’t mean that you aren’t helping me. Talking to you, feeling the comfort that you’re sharing, it means the world Cas.” Sam said. Through the pain that he felt from Sam, Cas felt peace from the younger Winchester, and he nodded, even though Sam couldn’t see the motion.

“You’re right.” Cas said. “If I wasn’t human, we probably wouldn’t be having this conversation to begin with. Perhaps Metatron has done something good in all of this chaos. In a way, he managed to bring us together.”

He knew that Sam had to be smiling, as a warmth spread through his body, mingling with the warmth that Sam was feeling.

“Yeah, maybe Cas. I’ll see you when we get back.”

“Until then, Sam. Goodbye.”

“Bye Cas.”


End file.
